Nano
Nano is a young man who found himself stuck in the dungeon of Frostfall Keep. He is a Human who came from the planet Earth, and currently looking for a way back. Physical Description A young man, perhaps in his early twenties. He has raven black hair and red eyes. Often wears a black robe of sorts as well as a red scarf. Skills/Abilities/Magic * Image Amplification ** Rank 2: Can create two extra clones. * Flaming Touch ** Basic fire touch spell, no augments presently. * Nature's Gift ** A powerful healing touch spell, no augments presently. * Thunderbolt ** A strong wind spell that fires a powerful bolt of electricity. * Dance of Wind ** Increases Nano's speed of movement and attack temporarily. * Shadows Embrace ** A useful moon spell that allows the user to become invisible. * Ice Needles ** An ice spell that rains down tiny needles of ice on an enemy, slowing thier movements and causing little damage. * Blood Claws ** A spell that uses the caster's own blood to send forth razor sharp claw strikes. * Tidal Wash (Currently Unusable) ** Unknown * Rain of Daggers (Currently Unusable) ** Unknown * Silvas ** A low level Guardian with natural support magic as well as a few nature attacks. * Rashjari (Broken) ** A powerful Guardian with Wind (Thunder Aspect) offensive magic and brawling skills. * Zephyrus ** A large and powerful Guardian with Wind (Air Aspect) offensive magic and control over weather. * Soul Powers ** Aura (Aurora) *** A shard of Nano's Soul, has the powers of Sun (Light Aspect). Now has complete control of Sun and Moon. ** Luna *** A shard of Nano's Soul, has the powers of Moon (Shadow Aspect). ** Undine *** A shard of Nano's Soul, has the powers of Water. (Liquid Aspect). ** Gnome *** A shard of Nano's Soul, had the powers of earth (Stone Aspect). ** Sylph *** A shard of Nano's Soul, has the powers of Wind (Air Aspect) Possessions * Equipped ** Devil Slayer Whip Sword (Angela & Argis) ** ? Dark Scale Helmet ** ? Dark Scale Hauberk ** ? Dark Plate Gauntlets ** ? Dark Plate Boots ** Comfortable Clothes ** Magic Monocle ** ? Bracelet * Hard Leather Backpack ** Dirty Snowkin Magazine... ** Black Spellstone Fragment x4 ** Silver Ring (Unidentified) ** Everlasting Glass Water Bottle (Damaged) holding [[Undead Poison]] ** Brown Bag w/ Green Yarn Tie (Unidentified Beans) ** Purple Felt Bag w/ Golden Yarn Tie (Unidentified Gold Powder) ** Prayer Amulet (Unidentified) ** Pokeball (Eevee) ** Monkey Paw ** Broken Halo ** Potion of Sleeping. ** Lessor Potion of Charming ** Light Potion of Regeneration ** Big Book of Smithing Secrets ** Leaf Shaped Green Stone (?) ** Deck of Tarot Cards (?) ** Small Metallic Blue Ice Cube (?) ** Small Metallic Green Cloud (?) ** Wooden Figurine of a Majestic Dragon with Unknown Gem ** Huge Gold Trade Bar x15 (15,000 Marrs) ** Large Gold Trade Bar (1,000 Marrs) ** Medium Gold Trade Bar x5 (2,500 Marrs) ** Obsidian Plates x8 ** Undead Poison ** Cracked Black Undead Core ** Caustic Fruit x5 ** Pitch Black Spellstone ** ? Soul Crystal ** ? Red Gem ** ? Green Gem ** ? Blue Gem ** ? Rubber Ball ** ? Rosary ** ? Journal ** Traveler's Dress ** Moldy Rations ** Pristine Dinosaur Bones x16 * Pockets ** Marrs x 518 ** Mysterious Fortune Adventures/Side-Quests # Escape from Frostfall Keep # A Stranger's Welcome ## Hide & Seek ~ Wicked Child (Side-Quest) # The City of Demons # The Path of the Body ## A Secret Hatred (Side-Quest) # The Path of the Mind # Unforeseen Consequences # The Lonesome Lord # The Longest Journey... ## Along Came A Spider (Side-Quest) # War of Nightmare ## Meta Spell Fabricator (Side-Quest) ## Meta Spell Workshop (Side-Quest) ## Meta Spell Tinker Table (Side-Quest) # Palace of the Moon Category:Characters